


Better Than Nothing

by Pandir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Might as well be canon, ridiculous as hell, snake's strange eating habits, someone have mercy on ocelot's soul, the shit para-medic has to put up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the glorious prompt: "BB/Ocelot - Snake has heard that there's nutrition to be derived from semen. And as we all know, he tries everything once."</p><p>Alternative title: I prefer a good roasted snake but your dick will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



Ocelot was circling him, a revolver in each hand, every measured step accompanied by the clanking of his boots. It made things easier for Snake as he did not even have to keep his eyes on him to track his movements.

“So, we meet again”, the boy said with that cocky attitude of his that always kept him from focusing on what he should be paying attention to. 

Snake did not move, he was considering. For some reason, the scrutinizing gaze he was giving him seemed to unnerve Ocelot more than the weapon in his hand. “What are you waiting for?”, the Major urged, gesturing with both his guns, “Are you not going to do anything?”

“I was wondering how you’d taste”, Snake admitted.

That threw the boy off completely, he took a surprised step back, lowering his defenses. “W-what do you mean?”, he stuttered, before he quickly put his guns up again. “Explain yourself.”

“I’m starving”, Snake clarified, his eyes still on Ocelot who was getting more agitated by the second. It was true, he’d been running low on food with no time to hunt in between missions. “I need some nutrition. And I think you will do.” There was the faintest flush on Ocelot’s high cheekbones as he opened and closed his mouth, struggling to come up with a reply.

“You want to—”, he swallowed, as his voice slipped, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Eat me?”

Snake gave him a crooked grin.

When he lowered his gun as he stepped closer, Ocelot’s expression was wary, yet he did the same. 

“Get your pants off, and I will.”

In what could have been only seconds later, Ocelot had undone his belt and undid his trousers. He was leaning against the brittle concrete wall outside of the small base, his trousers hanging loosely on his hips, and Snake kneeling in the muddy ground before him. 

Ocelot was shifting awkwardly beneath Snake’s hands, so he held onto his hips to keep him in place.

“Well, Snake?”, Ocelot prompted, his voice oddly strained. “I thought you w-…”

Snake would never know what Ocelot thought he was, because the rest of the sentence was more of whimper as Snake went down on him. Luckily, Ocelot was already hard enough for Snake to greedily swallow him without wasting time, so he did. It was hard to keep Ocelot from squirming, however, but Snake did not mind the jerking of his hips. The gasps above were suddenly muffled, probably the boy was pressing a hand to his mouth.

Snake saw no reason why, since anyone else in the area was either unconscious for the next fifteen minutes or dead, but he focused on the task at hand. Just moving his head was easy enough, yet Snake made sure to coat the cock in saliva by pressing his tongue to it as it slid in and out, providing some slickness to make it glide smoothly over his own dry lips.

Ocelot’s uneven breaths were heavy and strangely loud in his ears, yet a sudden strangled noise made him glance up. Dick still in his mouth, he met Ocelot’s gaze. His eyes were practically glued to Snake, his cheeks burning and he was biting on the red leather of his gloves as if he had to keep himself from falling apart. 

When Snake did not move again, he flushed even harder and hurried to explain: “It’s your-”, he cleared his throat, but no avail, “your beard tickles.” Snake took this as a sign to move back, but Ocelot immediately protested, “Don’t—!” 

By the looks of it, he did seem very much over his first confusion and determined to see this through. With a conceding hum, Snake engulfed him again and was rewarded with an eager moan. 

In truth, it had been something Snake had wanted to try for a while now - but if someone was to blame, it was probably Para-medic. It had all started with a call a few days ago, actually. 

*

Snake had just taken care of the two soldiers that had been patrolling the area and was scanning one of them thoroughly for any supplies, when she radioed him. 

“Hello?”

“Snake”, Para-medic’s voice sounded slightly concerned. “What are you doing with that unconscious soldier? You need to patch yourself up.”

“Looking for food”, he explained, because really, the cut in his arm was not bleeding too badly and his nagging hunger was far more of a bother.

There was a moment of silence before she sighed. “Well, fine. As long as you don’t consider eating _him_.”

“But I could”, Snake insisted. “Right?”

“ _Hypothetically_ ”, she put a lot of emphasis on that word and now she sounded rather stern. “But Snake-…”

“I did not say I would”, he said quickly, and was glad to find a still filled ration package in one of the soldier’s pockets. “But if I ate-…”

“Please don’t ask how it would taste”, Para-medic interrupted him.

“Just curious”, he said defensively.

“You know, that really depends on what you mean by _eating_ someone”, she elaborated with strange hint of amusement.

“Huh?”

“Uh, as in, what part of them you want to put in your mouth?”, she tried again, but when he did not react, she sobered up. “I was trying to make a bad sex pun here. About eating out. I was referring to oral sex, Snake.”

“Hm”, he considered this for a moment. “But would that really be nutritious?”

“Nutritious?”, Para-medic echoed with a surprised laugh, but when he did not join in, she finally answered, “Not really. Although”, she paused, apparently thinking it over, “Semen, for example, does contain proteins and zinc, and I suppose depending on the subject's diet, there could be other components…”

“So?”, Snake cut in.

“So, _hypothetically_ ”, she concluded, again with this emphasis, “a blowjob could provide some - not much, mind you - but some nutrition, yes. Now do yourself a favor and treat that wound. You’re bleeding.”

Snake did not argue with that, but as he unpacked his medical kit to sew up the cut on his arm, he made a mental note to try this out as soon as he could.

*

Ocelot’s hand had fallen from his mouth, his fingers were now tugging and pulling at Snake’s hair, urging and demanding. His embarrassment had made place for impatience, a different type of hunger, as he readily arched his back and bucked his hips when Snake was sucking him. Snake groaned as he took him deeper, and Ocelot’s hoarse moans pitched to a desperate mewling.

He came undone right then and there, legs trembling under Snake’s grip, and Snake made sure he swallowed all of it. 

“Not bad”, he said as he got up, the taste still on his tongue, and quickly wiped his mouth and beard with his hand. Ocelot was still breathing heavily and leaning against the wall behind him as if he was afraid his legs might give in.

“Not bad?”, the boy echoed. “Well… same goes for you.”

He lifted his hands for a rather exhausted variant of that finger gesture he seemed so fond of, but as a soldier nearby started stirring, Ocelot quickly decided to rather fumble for his pants and belt.

“See you”, he added with a trace of his former cockiness.

But Snake was already on his way into the forest. He would need to hunt some more on his way. It might have tasted okay enough, but the amount had been nowhere near satisfying. 

But more importantly, he needed to call Para-medic and report about his experience.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm always open for prompts over at my tumblr: [pandirpus](http://www.pandirpus.tumblr.com). I'm also always in the mood to fangush about these two ridiculous men <3


End file.
